The objectives to be supported by the grant are: 1. To develop a broad multi-institutional program involving all of the six major hospitals affiliated with the medical school and further expand its impact on all medical students. 2. To develop instruments to determine student evaluation of the Cancer Education Program. 3. To improve our evaluation of the students' interest in cancer and acquired cancer knowledge during the four years of medical school under this program. 4. To establish and evaluate a system of students' follow-up of clinical cancer patients beginning with the students' first year in medical school. Appropriate controls and statistical evaluation will be used. 5. To increase the exposure of medical students to early oral cancer lesions and enhance their level of awareness and suspicion of these lesions by a cooperative program with the Division of Oral Surgery at the East Orange Veterans Hospital. We are especially interested in evaluation of the effect of objective number 4 and propose to assign cancer patients for long-term follow-up to half of the first year students in each class using alternate students as controls and to determine what effect the longitudinal follow-up of a patient with cancer has on cancer knowledge and attitudes as compared to students in the same class without this experience.